Fionna and Marshall Lee - Ignitus
by Fionna LUVS Marshall Lee
Summary: Book 6 in my series. I will probably stop on book 10. So Flame Prince is back! What happens when he injects Fionna with a deadly illness? Link to book 7: /s/9661290/1/Fionna-and-Marshall-Lee-Awakened
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up on a cold table. I tried to get up but I couldn't. I looked at my wrists. They were bounded to the table and so were my ankles. "Hello?" I said. My voice was surprisingly weak. What happened? Where am I? How long have I been here? "Oh! You're awake!" Flame Prince said. I looked over and saw him. "Flame Prince?" I asked. "Please. Call me Ignitus." He said. He walked to me and grabbed my hand. It seared with pain as he kissed it. He let go and tears of pain escaped my eyes. "Oh sweetheart. I am sorry to hurt you. I can be an abusive husband sometimes." He told me. "Husband?" I got angry and yelled at him in anger. "Oh. You are going to be my wife! Marshall agreed! He told you to get lost yesterday. He flew you here and left. I found you passed out on the ground." I didn't believe it. "No. NO! That didn't happen! You're lying! I remember I fell asleep in my chair! This must be a dream!" I yelled. I saw a table with tool. I reached my hand out and grabbed a knife and plunged it deep into my thigh. "ARGH!" I yelled. Blood spurted out and my heart rate sped up. I could hear a quick beeping. I looked up and saw a heart monitor. It was connected to me. "Oh babe. You are still partly human! That isn't going to heal right away!"

He told me. He yanked the knife out and pushed on my leg. I yelled in pain. He wrapped it in gauze and laughed. "Keep that up and you'll be dead before the wedding! Oh! By the way! Gumball created a potion for me! I will use it when I finish with you." He said. He pulled my dress up and pulled down my panties. I felt bile come up but swallowed it as he undressed and got on top of me. The next few minutes were the most painful minutes of my life. He left burn marks down my legs and on my vagina. Then he pulled out a long needle and plunged it into my chest. I felt it go through my ribs and my heart. I gasped as he pushed down the plunger and the green liquid entered my body. My heart rate sped up more and I found it difficult to breath. My body ached and my lungs screamed for air. "What..." I managed to say. "Oh this? Don't worry. You'll only be in pain for a while. You're services are no longer needed." He said. That made my eyes grow wide because that is exactly what the Lich told me in my dream. My heart rate slowed and my body began relaxing. The world around me swirled and I felt my heart trying to keep me alive.

I tried to speak but I couldn't. Just then Marshall burst in. He had a bucket of water. He threw it on Flame Prince. He dropped and held his heart. Marshall ran to me. He pushed the release button and held me. "Fionna keep your heart beating...don't...leave...love..." Is the last thing I heard him say. His lips connected with mine. My head drooped to the side and my finger tips tingled. My lungs burned and I yelled in pain. Marshall jumped from my cry and grasped my hand tightly. "Please. I need you." he said. Then I grew tired. My eyes closed and I heard the heart monitor become low, slow beats. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Marshall's POV)

I held her lifeless body. I placed her on the table and stood. I didn't realize it but I had turned into a giant demon. "YOU BITCH!" I yelled. I lunged at the now gray Prince. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" He laughed weakly. "I used her. And you can't do anything! And don't even think about using black magic on her to save her! My potion had a side effect! If any vampire magic enters her body, her fever will become more fatal. She may live, she might not." Ignitus yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN USED HER?!" Flame Prince laughed evilly and passed out. I grabbed Fionna and the heart monitor and flew from the kingdom. Marceline and Finn waited outside. "That was easy! How'd you know where they'd be?" Finn asked. He noticed Fionna's skin turning to a pale color and her chest not moving . We flew to my house and laid Fionna on the bed. I plugged in the heart monitor in and it was flatlined. I sat next to her and buried my head in my hands. I sat there in silence. "It's okay. She will be fine." Marcline told me. There was little hope in her eyes. Finn's eyes widened. "Marshall."

He told me. I looked up and saw the heart monitor. It was beeping. They were weak but at least she was alive. I grasped her hand and Finn grabbed her other one. "Blue. Wake up. Please." I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open. "My name is Fionna." She told me weakly. I laughed. Her eyes began to close. "No!" Her eyes snapped open and looked at me concerned. "I don't know what he did to you and I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep." I told her. She nodded and sat up. She let out a gasp before falling back down. She held her heart as the monitor beeped rapidly. Finn got worried and grabbed the hand that wasn't on her chest. "Try not to move. He injected something in you and it made you weak." I told her. "Well then why don't I just use black magic? That'll make me feel better." She said. The room grew silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Finn's POV)

Fionna looked at us in a concerned way. We looked at Marshall. "We can't...that's all you need to know." He told her. He left to the kids room and shut the door. "I'd love to stay but...I am not...I just...gotta go." Marceline said. She left through the portal to Ooo. Jake entered. "Ehat have I missed?" He asked me suddenly worried. "Nothing. Go back to Ooo. We'll be fine. And Jake... Me and Marceline have come to an agreement. We are going to live here in Aaa. You can have the treehouse for you and Lady." I told him. Jake looked startled but nodded. He left. I turned to Fionna who was trying to stay awake. "Finn..." Tears sprung to her eyes. "Be honest...I was dead wasn't I?" She asked me. I sighed and pulled her close to me. "Yes. You were." I told her.

She opened her mouth to speak but then she started coughing violently. I ran and got her some water. Beads of sweat trickled down her head. She tried to drink the water but her throat rejected it. She started choking immediately. She was really pale. I felt her head and was shocked to find her burning up. Since she was still partly human , the fever could be fatal. She laid back down and let the sweat drip down her face. She was struggling to keep her eyes open but was failing. "Fi...as your brother I am sworn to protect you. I know I look 16 but I am actually 18. Well I was 18, now I am 1002. So as the older brother, I am going to keep you alive and breathing. Okay?" I told her. She nodded with her eyes closed. Her heart was racing but quickly calmed when she fell asleep. I grinned and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up and no one was in the room. I felt hot and my throat was dry. I heard a weak but steady beep and realized that I was getting better. I tried to sit up but had to slouch back when a rush of pain surged through my body. I groaned loudly and my lungs burned. Marshall must have heard because he came out of door to Ooo holding Amber and Justin. He came over and put them on my chest. He felt my forehead and and quickly removed his hand. "Where's everyone else?" I asked quietly. "They thought you'd recover better with less people in the room." He told me. I nodded and rubbed Amber's head. Her hair was longer now. "How long was I out? It felt like a few hours." I asked him. He hesitated. "Umm...about 3 weeks...and that reminds me!

You only need two more weeks until you become a full vampire. So just hold on until then okay?" He told me. I nodded and looked down at my babies. I haven't really been paying attention to them. "They know how to say mommy and daddy. Vampires have high intelligence." Marshall said. I then noticed that Marshall's eyes looked heavy and he had bags under his eyes. He must of noticed me staring. "What?" He asked. "Oh. It's just that you look tired. Have you been getting sleep?" I asked him. "Well… with the kids and also tending to you, I haven't slept in about 2 and a half weeks." He said. I scooted over and told him to come. He laid next to me and I twirled some of his hair in my fingers. He smiled and leaned over to kiss me. I leaned forward and...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Marshall's POV)

She stopped right in front of my lips. I frowned and look at her. She had a blank stare and I thought she was playing with me. All of a sudden, the heart monitor started going crazy and she fell on the bed. She wiggled wildly on the bed and I grabbed Amber and Justin. They cried but I was concentrating on Fionna. Foam came out of her mouth and her pupils dilated. Finally she stopped and her heart beat calmed. It was weaker and slower now. She was hanging on to life by a thread. She laid there unconscious for a few minutes. Then her eyes shot open. That was when I knew why she was so sick and close to death. That was the moment when I knew what Flame Prince injected into her. I knew because for a brief second after her eyes opened I saw them flash green before returning to her normal blue. I couldn't admit it but I knew what had to be done. Fionna had to die for the disease to leave her body. And that disease was the LICH. "What?" She asked weakly. I had been staring at her for about 30 seconds and I guess it freaked her out.

I shook my head. "Nothing..." I told her. I left to Ooo but made sure the door was cracked so I could hear the heart monitor. Finn slept on the couch and Jake was helping pack boxes with Marceline. "Guys. I didn't want Finn to hear this but I know what's wrong with Fionna. It's the Lich. He is waiting in her body to kill her and when she dies he's gonna go into one of us and do the same. So I had an idea."** (Fionna's POV) **Marshall left the room. I sat there. Then I realized that I was hungry. I unplugged the heart monitor and swung my legs over the bed.

I tried to stand but fell to the floor. In the corner there was an umbrella for Marshall. I grabbed it and used it to hoist myself up. I gripped it tightly and leaned on the wall for support. I slid to the stairs and started walking down. I would have flown but I was too weak. When I made it downstairs I reached into the fridge and felt heat on my hand. I yanked it out and saw my skin bubbling. I yelled in pain and gasped loudly. "Marshall!" I yelled but I doubted that they heard me. I looked inside to see what burned me and something grabbed my neck. I choked and gasped. Ignitus stepped out of the fridge. He was grinning and raised me higher. I clawed at his neck and gasped. My vision grew dim and I could hear my weak pulse in my ears. Thud..…thud…thud... I felt dizzy and I wondered how he wasn't burning me. Or maybe he was but I couldn't feel it because my body was numb from the lack of oxygen. I knew this was the end.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LOVED ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE MARRIED ME! AMBER AND JUSTIN SHOULD BE THE NAMES OF MY KIDS!" He yelled. He let go of my throat and I dropped to the floor. Tears rushed out but I was faking. Although my neck had burns and my hand did too, I wasn't in pain. He dimmed and sat with me. I continued crying and Ignitus shushed me. I reached into my boot and grabbed the dagger. I plunged it into the first thing I could find. A body dropped to the ground. But it wasn't Flame Prince. "MARSHALL!" I yelled. He laid on the floor. Blood gurgled in his throat and ran down his mouth. Ignitus turned around and saw him and quickly turned back to me. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! WELL NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Marshall's POV)

I heard a scream so I flew down stairs. He was holding Fionna up in the air by her throat. She clawed at his arm and I saw her getting weak. Then I heard Flame Prince scream. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LOVED ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE MARRIED ME! AMBER AND JUSTIN SHOULD BE THE NAMES OF MY KIDS!" He yelled. He let go of Fionna's throat and she dropped to the floor. Tears rushed out of her eyes and I took a chance. I came behind Ignitus and was about to knock him out. Next thing I knew was that I was on the floor with a knife plunged deep into my stomach. But for some reason the wound didn't start healing. "Marshall!" I gurgled blood trying to respond. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! WELL NOW YOU WILL DIE!" He yelled. He slapped her in the Lich was still in Fionna so she couldn't move much. Ignitus stood up and turned to me. I was drifting in and out of consciousness. "Can't have you telling you friends about us." He told me.

He kicked me in the stomach and pushed the knife in more. I hissed in pain. "NO PLEASE! I HAVE AN IDEA! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Fionna yelled. "What is it?" I managed to say. "I will go tell my friends that the scream I made was that I fell down the stairs. Then Marshall came down and he scolded me for coming without help. We got in an argument and we made up. We decided to have some alone time. Then you can take me as your prisoner..." She trailed off at the last part. "And what about this guy?" Ignitus asked pointing at me. "If he agrees, then you take him as your prisoner too. AND you heal him!" She said.

"HELL NO!" I yelled with blood coming out my mouth. She slid her body over the floor to me. I was on my back. My breathing got heavier now and I felt my undead heart beating fast in my chest. "Please do it for me. I don't want you to die. Please. If you don't...I will kill myself right here." She whispered. She slowly pulled her dagger out of me and it burned as the sunlight inside it touched the wound. I groaned and sighed in relief when it landed on the ground with a thud. "I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were behind me. I put sunlight in because it kills things faster." She told me. I chuckled in a low manner. She frowned at me. "Yeah it kills fast. Especially vampires. Face it. I am gonna die anyways." I told her. Tears started coming out of her eyes. "No...you're gonna be okay. She kissed me lightly but Ignitus pulled her back. Fionna used the umbrella as a cane and went upstairs to lie to our friends about our whereabouts.

My eyes started closing but I stayed awake. "I'll try my hardest...to live...for you...Blue." I said in between heavy gasps. I opened my eyes and saw Ignitus there. He had some worry in his eyes. "You're pale...well more pale than usual I mean. I can heal you. Right now. But it would hurt. You can wait till we get to my kingdom and I can put you to sleep but you have low chances of holding on till we get there. Your life is hanging on by a thread as it is. What's your choice?" He asked me. "I'll wait." I said. He nodded. Fionna came down and nodded. Flame Prince walked over to me and helped me up. Bad idea. The hole gushed blood and I groaned. I felt my heart beat getting slower and slower. Weaker and weaker. Fionna looked at me in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Fionna's POV)

I don't know what came over me. I must of had a sudden rush of strength because I ran upstairs. I rummaged through drawers until I found it. I ran downstairs and found Marshall on the floor. I kneeled in his blood and grabbed his bloody hand. I put his hands on his wound and told him to apply pressure. He tried but he was too weak. Plan B. "You might want to look away." I told Flame Prince. He did. I pulled out the supplies and got ready. "Scissors, needle and thread, knifes, and gauze?" He asked me weakly. "I am so sorry Marshall." I told him. I opened his shirt and removed it. Then I grabbed the knife and started cutting. His stomach opened as he hissed in pain. "DON'T MOVE. "I hissed. He put his head back and his hair absorbed some of the blood around him. I found his stomach and grabbed the needle and thread. I stitched up the wound. He started hyperventilating and groaned. Hot tears ran down his face.

I stitched his stomach closed and used the gauze to wrap him up. He sat up with almost no pain. He wrapped his bloody arms around me and thanked me. "Okay. Let's go." Ignitus said. He tied me up with Marshall (back to back) using fire proof rope. Then he went upstairs. "Are you okay?" Marshall asked me. I nodded. I began coughing and gasped for air. I knew that I had little time left. I accepted it. I wasn't going to say anything to Marshall but now seems like a good time. "I had a croak dream when I was 13...I was chained up and I was set on fire. Then a green smoke came out of my body and I died. The cosmic owl came out and said 'This is your fate unless you try to stop it before it comes.' And I woke up. I think that day is today. I mean...chains would be for a prisoner and fire? It isn't hard to figure out." I told him. He nodded. "Don't worry. It won't happen." He told me. I felt myself get weaker and I leaned more into him.

**(Flame Prince POV)** I walked upstairs and made it into Fionna's bedroom. I shape shifted into Marshall. I walked into the portal to Ooo and saw a vampire chick and a dog. "Ummm...I need Ashley and Jordan." I said. "Who?" the vampire said. Fuck. That isn't their names. It's Amber and Justin. "Amber and Justin." I corrected myself. The dog went to a sleeping vampire on the couch. He pried two things out of his hands. His arms arms stretched towards me and there they were. I smiled and took them. Then I saw the blankets begin burning so I quickly walked back into Aaa. I put the sleeping children on the bed. I walked into a room full of baby stuff. A stroller for two was there so I put the kids in. I went downstairs and shifted back into myself. I brought the stroller and grabbed the rope holding Fionna and Marshall. I noticed Fionna looked pale and tired. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked her. Marshall growled but I ignored him. "You know exactly what's wrong." She said in a low voice. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU ARE THE REASON THAT I AM GOING TO DIE!" She yelled. I felt guilt rise in my chest but I just grabbed the rope and walked outside. It was nighttime. The two were hard to drag and I got tired fast. "Just untie us. We'll walk. We can't fly away because you have the kids and we are too weak." Marshall said. I gave in and untied them. Fionna pushed the stroller and Marshall walked beside her.

We were halfway there when Fionna collapsed. She had fainted. Marshall grabbed my shirt collar. "Get that thing out of her before it KILLS her." He growled. I wanted to but I knew if Fionna died then Marshall would kill himself. Then I'd keep her kids as my own. Then I'd use my potion to bring her back to life. That's all I wanted. I didn't agree so he dropped me and went to his wife. He picked her limp body up bridal style and I pushed the stroller. Fionna wheezed in her sleep and shivered frequently. We had finally made it when Fionna woke. She was knocked out for an hour and a half. Her eyes flashed green before turning back to blue. She woke up gasping. "What's wrong?" Marshall asked her. She stood up and tried to speak. She continued gasping and wheezing. Her legs grew weak and she fell on her hands and knees. Marshall put her on his back and walked into the fire kingdom. I followed close behind while pushing the stroller. I walked ahead and led them to a room. I pushed them in and left the babies in the stroller. I pushed the stroller in too and slammed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Marshall's POV)

He pushed me in and I fell. Fionna fell and slid across the floor a few feet. He pushed the stroller in and slammed the door. I crawled over to Fionna. She was laying there on her back. She held her hand over her heart and she gasped loudly. She grimaced in pain and clutched her chest more. "I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong Blue." I told her. At first she didn't respond. I searched her eyes wildly. Then she grabbed my hand and moved it over her body. She placed it on her heart and pushed it down. I felt her heart. It raced and pounded in her chest hard. Then it would jerk hard every few seconds and she'd jump in pain. I looked around the room for something that would help her. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked at her and my eyes grew wide. She wheezed and her lips began turning blue. Her chest wasn't moving. Her head dropped to the side as she blacked out. I performed cpr on her until she started breathing again. Then I yelled out loud. "LICH! I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND THE FIRE PRINCE!" I yelled. I sat with Fionna for an hour. The babies started crying and I went to them. Fionna stirred and got up. "Marshall?" She said quietly. She stood up and collapsed. I ran and caught her head before she hit it. I pulled her up and helped her walk. Then HE came in. "I see you healed her a little bit. I can take her now." He said. Fionna hid behind me.

"Please. I want to die with Marshall. Not with you. Let me die happy. Don't take me." She pleaded. He walked over grabbed her arm. He pulled her over and held her close. She grimaced and let tears fall as he burned her body. Then he released. She ran back to me and hid behind me. I remembered when she did that when she was 5. She saw a snake and she ran to me to kill it. "Come on. It won't be so bad." He told her. He pushed me aside and grabbed her by the shoulders. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, Fionna spit in his mouth and he let her go. She wiped her now red mouth and frowned. "I will never go with you." She said. Her eyes flashed green and she blinked a few times. They were blue again. "Yes. Yes you will." He told her. His fist grew into a fire and he threw a fire ball at the stroller. I ran and jumped in front of the babies. The fireball hit me and I flew backwards into a wall. I slid down and felt pain. I looked down and saw a huge burn right on my chest. "Do it! Or I kill him right now." Ignitus told her. He blasted at me and rolled out of the way just in time. She ran to me but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He punched her in the face. "Answer me when I speak to you." He said. Tears streamed down her face. She stayed silent. He punched her in the gut and she let out a sob. "Yes. " she said. He smiled and pulled her out of the room. The door slammed. A few seconds later, a mist came out of the ceiling. I felt tired. "Fionna..." I said as I blacked out.

_WITH FLAME PRINCE_

**(Fionna's POV) **

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. He pushed a button on his watch and I saw a mist fill in the room as he closed the door. "What was that?" I asked. "Sleeping gas. That's all." He said. I followed him into a room. He pushed me in and stepped out. It became cold. Everything was made of ice. "Why do you have an ice room in a fire kingdom?" I asked him. "You are taking to long to die. So I thought I'd speed up the process." He said. I turned around and he slammed the door closed. I was trapped. The a woman appeared. "Ice Queen." I said. She laughed and came closer. "Hello Fionna. I am here to kill you in case your simple mind hasn't figured that out yet." She said. A blast of ice flew out of her hand and hit my legs. I couldn't move. She picked me up and set me next to a wall. There were chains on the wall. She chained my arms. Then she broke the ice and chained my legs. "Every few minutes the temperature will drop a little. Soon you'll freeze to death." She said. I already felt cold. She came up to me and forced red liquid down my throat. "Calm down! It's just blood. It won't make you stronger but it will make you feel better. The Prince want's you to die healthy." She told me. She left me alone in the freezing room. I yelled for Marshall for two hours until my throat felt raw. I was covered in frost. I shivered and couldn't stop it. Tears ran down my face and froze when they hit the ground.

My lips were blue and I couldn't move. I was going to die here. Hanging on a wall like some kind if trophy. I could barely stay awake. Then HE came in. "Hello Blue." He said. I shivered. "Don't call me that." I managed to say. He nodded and came forward. I wondered how the ice didn't melt from his heat. He must have noticed me wondering."I am not melting this room because I put a spell on it so it will never melt." He said. "Now kiss me." he told me. He put his hot hand on my face. I moved away. "YOU WILL OBEY ME!" He yelled. He punched me in the face. Then he kissed me. When I didn't kiss back he kicked me in the stomach. I groaned and spat on him. He opened a cabinet in the corner. He pulled out a gun, a knife, and a ball on a chain. He used the ball and swung it over his head. He struck me in the face and my mouth started bleeding. Tears came out of my eyes. He used the knife cut my leg. Then he stabbed me in arm. I refused to show my fear and pain. All that happened were the hot tears that came out of my eyes. Lastly, he pulled out the gun and aimed at my heart. Then he pulled the trigger.

**(Marshall's POV)**

I woke up. I heard a gunshot. The babies were crying and I groaned as I stood. It had been an hour or two. I grabbed them and shushed them. I heard Fionna scream and then it quickly stopped. I had to hurry. It was really cold and they were shivering. I took off my jacket and wrapped them in it. I looked around the room for some blood to drink so I could leave and find Fionna. There was none. I had to do it. I used a piece of glass that was on the floor and cut a slit in Justin's delicate skin. I sucked some blood but not enough to hurt him. Then I broke open the door. I tried to think but it was so cold. "What kind of fire kingdom is so cold?" I said. I found a tightly sealed door. I knew this was where she was being held. I slowly opened the door and saw no one in there. I walked in and shivered at the cold. I walked with my head down and saw blood on the floor. I looked up and saw a figure on the wall. I slowly began to walk over the the figure. It was covered in ice and shivered. The thing looked like it was sobbing. It looked curved and..female. It was a girl!

I was quickly by her side. "You okay? Hello?" A shiver from her was his answer. Her head was down so I couldn't see her face. She wore only a red bra and some boy shorts. Whoever she is, she's alive at least. "Don't worry. I'll-" I lifted her head and gasped. I used my strength to break the chains and she dropped to the floor. She curled up and shivered. Her face was buried in her legs. I took my shirt off and covered her with it like a blanket. Her lips were as blue as her eyes. She looked frozen and hurt. A knife was buried deep in her arm and her face was slightly swollen and bruised. She had a gunshot wound in her left lung. It looks like someone aimed for her heart but missed. She was covered in burns. What had he done to her? I picked her up bridal style and put a spell on the kids to make them float. Her head leaned into my chest and she listened to my heart beat. I brushed her hair back and it fell in stands from her face. I cradled her and sighed. "What did he do to you, Fionna?" I rushed out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Fionna's POV)

It's cold. Why is it so cold? I felt the wave of chill hit me. I felt as if I were burning inside. I felt so tired. Drained of energy. Pain. Like a billion needles poking through me. But then I felt a steady rhythm. Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump. Like a drum. It was slow but steady. I opened my eyes to see a pale boy sleeping before me. He sat upright, his body leaned against an icy wall. His head slumped on his shoulder. I was held in his arms, against his chest. My head where his heart was. He was breathing steadily. Peaceful. Like a calm death. Even in my time of death, I knew who he was. I tried speaking but it was so hard. It hurt. Please, I thought, please wake reveling those ruby red eyes that I loved so much. I loved when they stared into my blue ones. Like fire and ice. They made me feel warm. He smiled. "You're awake." he said. He was surprisingly weak. "What happened?" I asked.

**(Marshall's POV)**

"What happened?" She asked me. I remembered it clearly. I had been running with her in my arms. The babies floated behind me. The kingdom was like a maze. I finally found a door. I opened it and saw the prince in there holding the Ice Queen by her waist. "Why do you want HER so much? Why not me?" The queen said. "Well...I guess I can let her die and just keep the kids. Then we can

be together." He replied. "How will it work? Fire and Ice?" She asked. He thought for a moment. "You can become a fire elemental but keep your crown! Then you'd have fire AND ice powers!" He replied. She jumped up and down in glee and kissed him on the lips. I gagged and was about to keep running. Fionna groaned as more blood escaped her wound and she closed her eyes. I ran. I heard a voice behind us. "This is blood...THEY ARE ESCAPING!" It said. Alarms blared and guards of fire came. I was cornered. I could have ripped them all to shreds but they were smart. They grew bright and it affected me. It was like sunlight times 5. I passed out from pain. They put us in this ice prison and took Amber and Justin. "Nothing." I told her. I was shivering and she gave me my shirt back but I rejected it. "You are wearing less then me. Keep it." I told her. She gave me a look and put the shirt back on. She leaned in and kissed me. Then I felt her relax a little. "Urggh." She said. She had pulled out the knife. She held her arm out to me. "Black magic?" She asked. I shook my head and she put her arm down. I rubbed her head. She rubbed my arm. Then she stopped. All of a sudden she started gasping. I looked at her and she had the knife in her bullet wound. She used it to push the bullet out. It landed on the ice with a clink. She sighed and dropped the knife. "So...what happened to you?" I asked her.

"He abused me obviously. Then he tried to shoot me and kill me but I moved at the last second. He didn't notice. I pretended to be dead and I held my breath as he observed me. Then he...set me...on fire..." She started spacing out. At first I thought she was thinking but then I noticed her eyes were green. She turned back to me with those green eyes. She grabbed my throat and picked me up. "Stop it!" She yelled. Her voice was on the verge of tears. "Let me go!" She yelled. I looked in her eyes and saw the real Fionna fighting a green being. She tried to push him but he stared at me. Every motion he made, Fionna's body made. She squeezed my neck harder and I gasped for air. "Fionna..." I managed to say. She looked at me. "Fight...him...he's been making you sick..." I said. Fionna's eyes turned blue as she shook her head. She let me go and I sucked in air. Then her eyes were green again. She walked over to the knife that was in her arm. She raised it to her neck. "NO!" I yelled. I was to late. She slit her neck and dropped down to the ground. Her eyes were blue now. "Remember me." She said weakly. A green mist came out of her and she went limp. She was cold. I listened to her heart. It gave two beats and then...silence. "NOOOOOO!" I yelled to the sky. I grabbed the knife and aimed at my heart. I couldn't live without her. I drove it towards my chest and...

**Ohhh! CLIFFHANGER! I am sorry for these late updates but I have advanced classes so I have a lot of homework...Okay! May the odds be ever in your favor!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Marshall's POV)

I stopped at my chest. Wait. Her croak dream. She was set on fire but she didn't die. That means today wasn't her day to die. I rushed over to her limp body. The LICH was gone so I could use black magic. I fixed her neck and her cuts. I also fixed her burns. I started cpr on her but it didn't work. I had an idea but if it didn't work then she was gone. I touched her heart and began chanting the spell. "You saved me and I will be forever yours. You made me free to be forever yours. You saved me and I will be forever yours. You made me free to be forever yours. I will love you always. I will stand and worship. I will give you praise. To you my hands are raised. I release my pride, a living sacrifice. You are my delight, to you I give my life. To you I give my life." I sang. My heart burned as I felt it rapidly beat in my chest. My hand was still on Fionna's chest as I felt her heart start beating again. Her eyes flittered open and they were as blue as the sky. "Marshall?" She asked. I smiled but grimaced as I felt my heart slow down. She kissed me and I stared into her eyes. Then I saw a white light and I collapsed on the ground. She gasped and grabbed my hand. "I love you." I told her. "What! No! Why are saying that?!" she yelled. "I gave my life for yours." I said quietly. She started sobbing. I moved her hair from her face and looked in her eyes. "Take care of them." I said. I busted open the cage we were in and she nodded. I felt my heart stop and I took a deep breath. "Goodbye Aaa." I said.

(Fionna's POV)

He turned pale and cold. His red eyes stared into nothing. I closed his eyes and sobbed on his chest. _'Useless.' _I heard a voice say. "Who's there?" i asked. _'You can't save him because your useless'_ "Stop. He's in a better place now." I said aloud. _'It's your fault he's gone.' _"NO! I CAN SAVE HIM!" I yelled. I grabbed his limp body and held him bridal style. I ran through the halls. I finally found it. I kicked down the door and there he was. He was naked under his covers with Ice Queen. They giggled and groaned. I gagged but strolled in. I put Marshall on the table and slammed my fist on it. They jumped and their heads popped out. "Fionna! How are you alive?" He asked me. I grabbed a sword that hung on the wall. I pointed it at Ice Queen. "I know you have potions to bring people back to life. So give me one or I will kill her." I told him. She blasted me with Ice but it quickly melted in the firey room. I was drenched but I still stood there. He stayed speechless. I cut her arm to show that I meant business. "Okay! In that cabinet!" He yelled. I opened it and saw potions all labeled Lich Attracting Potion. I turned angry. "This is what you put in me..." I grumbled. He nodded. "Behind them there is one bottle labeled Life Potion. Take it." He said. I grabbed it and opened it. It said on drop will work so I gave Marshall a drop down his throat. Instantly his skin went back to it's gray color. His chest moved as he breathed and he coughed. I smiled and tears went down my face. I turned to Ignitus who was standing up. He had nothing on. I blushed and focused on his face. "Where are my babies?" I asked. He gulped. "I don't know. Ask Simone." He said. He pointed to the naked queen. She pointed to the window. I looked out and saw them. They were hanging upside down by there feet. She froze their feet to the roof's bottom. They were red and crying. I grabbed them and punched the ice. It broke and I held them. I pulled down Marshall's shirt and the red bra and let them drink. When they finished I grabbed their stroller from the corner. I put them in. I held the sword and sliced Simone's leg. "Do that again and I will slice more that you leg." I said. I made an evil face and she shrunk away. _'That's right Fionna. Kill her now.' _A familiar voice said. No. I can't. _'Kill her.' _"NO!" I yelled. "No what?" Ignitus asked. They must have thought I was crazy. I shook my head and grabbed the stroller. _'Weak.' "_NO I'M NOT!" I yelled. I stopped and turned back. I ran to Simone and grabbed her arm. She screamed but I held it tight. I sunk my teeth in and drank. It tasted good. "Stop!" A voice yelled. I continued. "Fi! You're killing her!" It yelled. I sucked more. She whimpered. Two hands pulled me off. She was limp and drained of blood. She was dead._ 'Murderer.'_ "SHUT UP!" I yelled. _'This is why Ignitus wanted you.' _I collapsed and covered my ears. "Stop! Please!" I yelled. _'You are evil. Like him.' "_I'm NOT evil!" I yelled. Two eyes appeared in front of mine. They searched mines. _'Marshall killed himself to get away from you.' _"NO HE LOVES ME!" I yelled. The eyes in front of me were worried. "Fi? You okay?" They said. _'No she isn't okay. She's a nut.' _Tears came out my eyes as I closed them. _'A fat, sick, EVIL, nut case.' _"I'll KILL YOU!" I yelled. I stood up and started to jump out the window. "No!" He yelled. He grabbed me before I fell and pulled me back in. He spun me around and I finally noticed who it was. "Marshall." I said. I hugged him. Simone's drained body was on the bed. I looked at Ignitus who was in the corner. He looked at me with fear.

_'Not even HE wants you._ _You are too evil for him.' _"URGH!" I yelled. I pushed Marshall and he flew into the dresser. He groaned. _'You hurt everyone.' _"PLEASE STOP!" I yelled. I stumbled backwards. I went out the open window. _'FAT! UGLY! EVIL!' _The voice told me. "FIONNA!" A voice yelled from the distance. I fell and didn't bother to fly. Just as I got to the ground, a man flew by and grabbed me in his arms. He set me down on the ground. "Fionna, are you okay?" He asked. "Finn!" I yelled as I hugged him. "What is going on? Why were you in the Fire Kingdom? Why are you wet? Why is there ice all over you?" He asked quickly. I continued hugging him and didn't answer. Marshall came down with the kids. "What was that about?" He asked me. I looked at him. I ran to him and kissed him. He pulled away. "Who were you screaming at?" He asked. "No one." I replied. _'Liar.' _"Shut up!" I said. He looked at me confused. i laughed and I grabbed Amber and stroked her hair. _'Your kids are going to be evil, LIKE YOU!' _I felt like someone was pounding on my head. Marshall took Amber out of my arms and gave her to Finn. He came and put his arms on my shoulders. "No! Stop! Shut up!" I yelled. "Fionna, calm down. Breathe." He told me.

'_Don't breath. Suffocate. People like you don't deserve to live.' _Tears came out my eyes. I buried my face in Marshall's shirt. "I don't deserve to live." I said. He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. "Fionna...what's going on?" He asked. "I'm going crazy." I told him. _'You're a nut. A fat, crazy, evil, horrid, nut.' _I groaned and looked around. I saw a big rock on the ground. I handed it to Marshall. "Hit me in the head." I told him. "What?!" He yelled. _'See? He thinks your crazy too!' _"SHUT UP! I AM NOT CRAZY! Please Marshall do it. I need to get them out of my head." I said. He dropped the rock. I grabbed it and started hitting myself. Marshall and Finn tried to stop me but I was too strong from Ice Queen's blood. I felt blood trickle down my face. I laughed evily. I heard no voices. "I win." I said with a grin on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the song Oh Darling by PlugInStereo**

Chapter 11

(Marshall's POV)

"I win." She said. She had a wide grin. Then her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground unconscious. Me and Finn stared at each other trying to process what just happened. "I think that being here so long drive her crazy." I said. I picked her up and we flew to the treehouse.

2 YEARS LATER

Hey Journal. So it's been literally like two years since I wrote in here. Fionna still hears the voices. They seem to be helping her but she doesn't see that. She says that they taunt her. For instance, one time they called her fat so she disappeared for a week. When she returned, she had an eight pack and muscles almost as big as mine. They are also messing with her big time. They call her evil and that really gets to her. She cries until her head pounds and she falls asleep from exhaustion. I can't seem to find a way to stop them so for now I am there for her. Amber and Justin turn two tomorrow. They are so smart! They can both say "mommy" and "daddy" and "I love you!" They also say "hungry" and "thirsty." Fionna is going to teach them how to walk and fly soon and I gotta be there to help while Finn video tapes. Gotta go!

I closed the journal and ran outside. Finn was ready with the camera and Fionna held the kids. I grabbed Justin's hand and she grabbed Amber's. Finn did thumbs up and we started walking forwards. I pulled but Justin wouldn't move. Justin fell face first but didn't cry. 'This isn't working.' I thought. I looked at Fionna and the same happened. Then I had an idea. I told her to let go. We stood them up and Fionna went next to Finn. I turned around and when I turned back to them I had conjured two bottles. Inside there was punch but they thought it was blood. They instantly reached towards it. "Ah, ah, ah! You have to come get it." I told them. I walked backwards a little. They stood there confused. Then Amber took a step and giggled. She did two more and suddenly realized what to do. She walked over to me and I gave her a bottle. Justin whined. He tried to do the same but got scared. "Come on little man. Your sister did it." I told him. He took two wobbly steps and then ran over to me. He ran into me and I fell over. Fionna laughed and rushed over. He had the bottle in his mouth. I yanked the bottle from both of their mouths. They reached for them. I flew up a few feet but they still tried to reach. I went higher. Nope. I flew on the roof of the tree house. Then I saw something that made me tear up. Amber started flying and looked back and saw Justin still sitting. She went back and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and he floated. Then they flew, hand and hand, up to me. I hugged them. They grabbed the bottles and drank. "Amber is soo gonna be the leader of the house!" Fionna yelled to me from the ground. I jumped down and waited to see if they'd do the same. Surprisingly, Justin did it first.

Fionna caught him and I waited for Amber. After a few seconds I flew up there. I saw her on the roof about to touch a cat. At first it looked fine but then the cat hissed and scratched her. Amber stumbled backwards and fell off the roof. Fionna caught her and flew up with me. I kicked the cat. "Bitch." I said. It turned to me. "Excuse me?" It said. Then I realized who the cat was. "Cake?" I asked. She nodded. She was Jake's double from Aaa. "How'd you get to Ooo?" I asked her. "I followed your scent. But then this thing tried to touch my fur. NO ONE TOUCHES MEH FUR!" She yelled. Amber cried and had three claw marks on her arm. Blood came out and I saw Finn start coming up. "It's Amber's blood." I told him. He nodded and went back down. "BABY!" Cake yelled. She ran to Fionna. I pushed her away. "She doesn't know you." I told her. "Because of you! You changed her fate! The fortune teller told me! If you hadn't been hunting, she would be with me! YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" The cat yelled. Fionna went back down and I followed. Cake tried to follow but I set a spell on her. It sent her back to Aaa with no memory of how to get to Ooo. Fionna shook her head and sighed. Amber stopped crying but still snuffled. I healed her cuts and she smiled. "Daddy!" She yelled out loud. We laughed. Finn handed the camera to me. "I'm going back home, you coming?" He asked. We nodded. We went in the house. It had been redecorated since it was Lady Rainicorn and Jake's home now. Lady learned english so she could talk to us. "Hey guys! Want some lunch?" She asked. Me and Fionna refused but the kids reached towards the sandwiches. Lady cut them to be smaller and handed it to them. They munched happily. "What do you say?" Fionna asked. "Fank you!" They said in unison. We laughed and walked in the portal to Aaa.

Finn went in to our home. Him and Marceline lived in the forest but we stayed in the cave. Marceline had Gumball's child a year and a half ago. She killed him when he was born. She wasn't sad or mad. The next month Finn and her had mad sex and she was pregnant again. She was due any day now. It was going to be a girl. Finn sat on our couch. He was 22(1004) now. Vampires actually aren't immortal. They live to be about 200(1200 or so) and then they turn to ash. You actually do look you age but less wrinkled. You can be 80 and have the features of a teen. So Finn looked 22, Fionna looked 18, and I looked 23. "I'm gonna go home." He said. He started towards the door but Fionna blocked it. "No you're not. They don't want anyone outside right now. A flood is coming. And you know what that does to us." She told him. Floods are bad for vampires because so many animals die so if you smell all that blood ready you to drink, you may go into a frenzy. He nodded and plopped down on the couch. I pulled out my guitar and strummed lightly. "Oh Darling?" I asked Fionna. She nodded and stood up. The kids clapped and sat down on the floor. I started strumming and started singing.

[Me:]

You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks

And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook

So give it a chance according to your plans

I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand

[Fionna:]

You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute

And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to

So just take a chance, try to hold my hand

I swear I'd never let go

Just let me know if you'd be my man

[Me:]

I really want to come out and tell you

[Me:]

Oh darling, I love you so

[Fionna:]

If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no

[Me:]

Oh darling, just take a chance please

[Fionna:]

So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze

[Me:]

You seem quite right for a boy like me

[Fionna:]

And I wanna know would you treat me well

Would you treat me like a queen

[Me:]

Cause I'd like to show you and make you see

[Both:]

That although we're different types

We were meant to be

I heard a huge thunder clap and Fionna jumped behind me. She hates huge amounts of water and thunder storms. The lights flickered and went out. I heard her breathing get faster when the thunder clapped again. I found some candles and I lighted them. Finn was on the couch polishing his sword. Fionna was on the bed cradling the kids. They looked fine. Another thunder clap. Fionna jumped and whimpered. Tears came out of her eyes. Suddenly, her fear wasn't funny anymore. I sat next to her. "What's wrong? I thought you said you were over this fear?" I asked her. "I was. But the voices are back. They keep calling me a wimp...but I'm not...am I?" She asked. As if on command, Finn came and took the kids. Fionna put her head in my lap and I stroked her hair. "Why are you so scared of thunder and water?" I asked her. Suddenly, she began crying into my lap. I pulled her up and she put her face on my chest. She curled my shirt into her hands and cried. After a few minutes she sat up. She kissed me passionately. "You really wanna know?" She asked. I nodded. "Well I can't say it but I have figured out a way to show other people my memories. Sprinkle this on you and hold my hand." She said. She put some stuff from a bag into my hand. Then she sprinkled some glittery thing on her head and instantly passed out. I shook her and then remembered what she said. I grabbed her hand and put the dust on my head.

I was transported into a forest. It was storming. I looked around and saw a three year old blonde girl. "Fionna?" I asked. I walked up to her and touched her shoulder. My hand went through. "She can't hear you or see you." I turned and saw Fionna. I went to her side. We watched the scene in front of us. The little Fionna(I'll call her Fifi) was playing with a man. He was tall and muscular. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Next to him was a 5 year old boy. "That's Finn. He doesn't remember them because when Jake's parents found him, he had amnesia. " Fionna said. A woman came out of the woods. She was blonde and had blue eyes. "It's coming." She said. The four of them ran. Me and Fionna followed them. I heard a loud, familiar roar. Fifi was trailing behind. She slipped from the rain and tumbled down a hill. At the bottom she called for her parents. Bad idea. A blood goat emerged from the woods and approached her. She tried to get up but thunder claps sounded and she fell. 'Well I see why she's scared of thunder. They trigger a traumatic experience.' I thought. I looked and Fionna and she was crying. "The next part is why I am scared of water." She said. I looked back forward. The goat was about the hit Fifi but out of nowhere, Finn jumped in front of her. The goat hit him and he flew into a tree. He had blood on his head. "Finny!" She yelled. The bear hit Fifi and she fell into the river. She came up sputtering. "DADDY...MOMMY!" She yelled. She went under for a few seconds. When she came up her dad was reaching towards her. "Fi! Grab my hand!" He yelled. Her mom had a dagger and was trying to scare the goat away. All of a sudden the goat grabbed the woman. "Harold!" She yelled. He turned around and the goat was in front of him. "No!" He yelled. The goat grabbed him and ran into the forest. Fifi was still in the river. "FINNY! WAKE UP! HELP ME!" Fifi yelled. She went under.

"Oh my glob." I said. Fionna was crying into my shoulder now. The scene disappeared and we were back on the bed. I hugged her. "What happened next?" I asked. She dried her eyes. "W-well...I woke up on the dirt the next morning. I don't remember how I got there. Finn was against the tree. I thought he was dead. I cried and ran. I saw a yellow figure run towards Finn so I hid in a bush. It was a dog. It picked him up and ran away. I was in shock." She told me. She coughed and let out a sob before continuing. "I learned how to care for myself in the woods. I tracked that goat for two years. I finally found the cave. I saw two skeletons there. I thought it could be anybodies but then I noticed something. One skeleton wore this necklace." She told me. She reached into her shirt. She pulled out a gold locket. "It was my mom's..." she said. She opened it. Inside it had a picture. It was Finn, Fionna, their dad, and their mom. Finn walked in. "I remember." Finn said. "I was listening to the story and I remember you. But I don't remember our parents. Can I see the picture?" He asked her. She took off the locket and handed it to Finn. He observed the picture. "They're dead?" He asked looking up. Fionna nodded. He closed the locket and gave it back. He walked away but stopped at the doorstep. "I do remember one more thing." He said. "What?" I asked. "You called my Finny didn't you?" He asked. Tears came to Fionna's eyes as she nodded. Finn smiled and left the room. The thunder had stopped but the flood was now beginning. It was already up to the windows. I chanted a spell to fix any cracks in the house so no water would come in. Fionna gasped loudly and her breathing quickened. "Shhhh. Just breathe." I told her.

She tried but instead she started hyperventilating. "I…can't…" she told me. I put her head on my chest. "Breathe when I breath. Then our heart rates will match." I told her. She nodded. When I breathed in, she breathed in. When I breathed out, she breathed out. Soon she was fast asleep. "Why does my heartbeat help you so much?" I whispered to her silently. She stirred. "Marshall..." She said. I smiled. I stroked her hair. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I said. She stirred more but then stayed still. I slowly put her on the bed and tucked her in. I went into the living room. Finn was there looking for something and the babies were no where to be found. "We're playing hide and seek...AH HA!" He yelled. He looked up and they were on the ceiling. They laughed and hovered down. "Finny!" Justin said. I smiled and laughed. I got some strawberries and gave a few to the kids. The ate them viciously. Finn took a few and sucked the red out. He put them back in the bowl. I saw water start coming down the stairs. From upstairs I heard Fionna scream. I told Finn to watch them as I ran upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up to a tapping sound. I looked at the window and saw a cat. The water wasn't high enough to cover the entire window yet. The water was halfway up the window though. Suddenly, the cat opened the window. Water started spilling in. I jumped up on the bed. The cat stepped in. It was Cake. "Sorry baby but you're coming with me." She told me. She stretched towards me and grabbed my shoulders. I screamed as she pulled me off the bed and I fell on the floor. The water was high on our floor and more water spilled in as she pulled me out. "MARSH-" she covered my mouth. She put me through head first and she came behind me. I was halfway out the window when I heard Marshall come in. I looked out the window and water splashed me in the face. I yelled. I heard Marshall hit the cat and she shrieked. All of a sudden, her grip on me loosened and I slipped out of her hands. "Fio-" I heard. Then I went underwater. I panicked as I sunk towards the ground.

When you're drowning, your life flashes before your eyes. I saw my parents and Finn. I saw water. I saw the blood goat. I saw thunder. I screamed underwater and sucked in water. My lungs burned as I tried to swim to the surface. The water had went up dramatically and someone had closed the window. Now the water had reached the roof. I pounded on the window and Marshall's face appeared. He pointed up and ran. I swam up more. As soon as I made it up, something pushed me back under. It hit my head and made everything blurry. It was a lump of coal. _'Weakling' _I reached the surface and gasped for air. I couldn't stay up long. "Help!" I yelled. I went back under. _'You should let yourself die.' _I went up again and tears streaked my face. "Someone! Please!" I yelled. I saw a rope and grabbed it. It was connected to the house. Suddenly, the rope caught fire. I knew he was around but that wasn't the problem. I went under. _'Do it! Just die! Give up!' _The voice yelled. I couldn't take it. I stayed underwater. I sucked in water until my lungs filled with liquid. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I screamed underwater. The edges grew black and I stopped moving. I relaxed as my body started sinking to the floor. Then I felt hands on my body before I blacked out.

(Marshall's POV)

I saw Fionna fall into the water. I was about to dive in to get her but the cat closed the window. We fought until I knocked her out. I went to open the window but the water was too high. Then Fionna knocked. I pointed up

to tell her I'd be on the roof but I don't think she understood. I flew up and punched a hole into the roof. I stood up there and looked out into the water. Then I saw him. Ignitus wore a suit that protected him from the water. I saw Fionna's head come up. Then he threw a huge hot coal at her head and she went back under. She was under for a few seconds and then she came back up. "Help!" She yelled. I couldn't get her with Ignitus there. She went back under. It had been 20 seconds before she came back up. She had tears now. "Someone! Please!" She yelled. She noticed a rope and grabbed it. Ignitus aimed at her and I took a chance. I grabbed a piece of the roof and threw it at his arm. He threw a fire ball but the roof piece messed up his aim. He hit the rope. The suit ripped and rain touched his arm. It sizzled and he bailed. I looked for Fionna. I flew over the water and noticed her underwater. She wasn't moving. I reached under and pulled up her limp body. She wasn't breathing. I flew back on the roof and went inside. I fixed the hole with black magic and put Fionna's body on the floor. Cake was gone. I pushed on her stomach 3 times and blew into her mouth. Nothing. Her lips were already turning blue. I repeated it 20 times and then I gave up. I was about to leave when she coughed and choked. Water came out of her mouth but not a lot. She was awake but the water was still in her lungs. I ran to her as she gasped. I hit her back and a little more water came out. "Lay down." I told her. She laid on the floor. Her chest moved but only a little. I felt her pulse as her heart beat slowed. She began closing her eyes. I had to hurry. I pushed on her stomach and blew into her mouth. When I pulled away her eyes were closed. I ran into the bathroom and found an old plastic tube. I forgot what it was for but that didn't matter. I stuck the tube down her throat. She coughed and sputtered. She had seconds left. I found her lung and put the tube in her lung. Then I sucked in through the other side. The water came into my mouth and I spat it on the floor. I did the same for her other lung. After doing that I shook her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. I quickly removed the tube.

She coughed and gasped. She vomited on the floor. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded as the color came back to her face. I pressed my fingers to her neck to feel her pulse. Her heart beat rapidly and was weak. "You need to rest. You want me to stay with you?" I asked. She nodded again. I helped her stand. I helped as she took off her shirt and pants and put on her pajamas. I cleaned up her vomit and the water. I went to the bathroom to throw the rag away. When I came back, she was falling asleep at the dresser. I put her in my arms. I carefully walked her to the bed. She opened her eyes as I set her down. I went next to her and went under the covers. She followed. The power was still out but the candles helped. The flood stopped moving at the moment but the thunder was coming back. I saw lightening too. I hoped Fi wasn't paying attention to that. She stared at me. "Can you talk now?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Well tell me something." I told her. She cleared her throat. "I love you." She said with a raspy voice. I smiled and snuggled closer to her. Her breath rattled in her chest and she gasped ever so often. We both laid back. She put her head on my heart and slowly her breathing started turning normal. "Fi?" I asked. She turned her head to face me but stayed on my chest. "Hm?" She asked. "I love you too." I told her. I kissed her forehead. She smiled. I felt her pulse. It was really fast but at least it was strong again. 'That's my girl.' I thought. I watched as she peacefully drifted off to sleep. Her beautiful face is hypnotic. I didn't even realize that I was falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I read was re-reading Insurgent(Sequel to Divergent) an I had a great idea! Here is the final chapter before my next book!**

Chapter 13

(Fionna's POV)

I woke up to a slow thumping. At first I was confused but then I remembered that it was Marshall's heart. I smiled as I felt his chest rise and fall. The rain had stopped but the flood was still there. It was at the roof still. I remembered the night before and I instantly froze. Marshall must have felt me tense up in his sleep because he stirred as I did it. I relaxed. I slowly got up and went downstairs. Finn was sleeping on the couch and the kids were snuggled next to him. I went to the kitchen and reached for the fridge. Then I heard a clatter and a groan. I ran upstairs. There was glass on the floor. A needle was sticking out of Marshall's arm. I pulled it out and read the label. Some was scratched off. "Evi...Ser..." is what it read. I looked around and saw Ignitus. "Hey!" I yelled. He looked at me with fear. Suddenly a ball of fire absorbed him. Then he was gone. Marshall groaned in his sleep. He kicked the sheets. He started screaming. "Hey, hey, hey..." I said. I touched his arm. He calmed for a second but then resumed. I woke him up and he looked at me with anger. "Don't touch me!" He yelled. He slapped me and due to his vampire strength, I flew backwards and hit the wall. I groaned and saw two Marshall's walking towards me. He spoke but I only heard muffled words. Dazed, I looked around the room. He leaned in and kissed me. Then his eyes focused on mine and everything came into focus again. I shook my head. Then I grimaced at him and wiped the kiss off of my lips. He looked at me shocked. "Don't kiss me." I told him. "Fionna, I don't know what came over me." I got up and winced. Glass from the floor was pierced in my legs. Blood dripped from the wounds. I groaned and slowly started limping to the bathroom.

"Do you want-" "I can do it myself." I told him. He looked down and nodded. It was hard to believe that he was 22. I felt bad for a second but got over it. I closed the door and sat in the tub. I started the water and it instantly turned pink. I used pliers to slowly pull out the glass. Then I washed the cuts. I ran some more water and sat in the tub. The voice was back. _'So. Marshall hates you enough to kill you huh?'_ "Be quiet please." I said. _'It will only be a matter of time before he succeeds.' _"He would never..." I said but trailed off. Would he? _'I have an idea.' _"What is it?" I whispered. Then I laughed. I'm going crazy. _'Well you kill him before he kills you.'_ "I thought you wanted me dead." I said. The voice laughed and I suddenly realized why the voice sounded so familiar. The laugh belonged to Gumball. "No, no, no, no!" I yelled. I tried to stand but I slipped and fell on my butt. _'Klutz...' _He said. "SHUT UP BITCH!" I yelled. My head throbbed. I heard a knock. "Fionna? You okay?" It was Finn. "Uhh...yeah! I was...on the phone...gotta go and don't call me again!" I said. 'If he believes that then he's as dumb as you.' I ignored him. "Fionna...if you want to talk about the voices...I'm here for you." He said. I heard him leave. I sighed. I quickly dried off and got dressed. My head pounded whenever Gumball talked. I tried to ignore his comments as I dressed but they echoed in my head. _'Ugly. Fat. Horrid. Yuck. Kill yourself. Save everyone from looking at you.' _Tears came to my eyes. I left the bathroom with some skinny jeans and one of Marshall's tee shirts. I don't know if Marshall will go crazy on me again... For safety, I stuffed my new candy pistol into my pocket. Don't let the fact that it's made of candy fool you. It is as deadly as a regular gun. I went downstairs and saw Marshall and the kids eating breakfast. They kids sat in highchairs. Finn was gone. He probably went back to his house. Marshall saw me and looked down. I was confused but then I saw my reflection in the mirror across from me. The side of my face that Marshall slapped had a huge blue bruise. "Sorry. I don't know why I got angry so easy. I just...urgh!" He threw his plate to the ground. It shattered. _'Say goodbye to your life.' _Gumball said. I grabbed the kids and placed them on the stairs. I turned around and saw Marshall staring at me. He growled and stood. He walked towards me and I backed away. "Cool down." I told him. I backed into a corner. He put his hands up so I was blocked. His face was mad. "YOU THINK I MEAN TO HURT YOU?! YOU THINK I'M PURPOSELY HURTING YOU?! " he yelled. I whimpered and closed my eyes as he brought his lips to my ear. "I can hurt you far worse than that bruise on you cheek...wanna see?" He whispered. I shook my head and he chuckled in my ear. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me. I shrieked as he picked me up. He threw me across the floor. I pulled out the pistol and raised it at Marshall. He froze. Then he laughed again. "Dude! I'm evil! I will kill you and continue my life like nothing happened." He yelled. Then I connected the dots. Evil Serum! That's what was in the shot! So I knew that Marshall couldn't see what was happening because he was under some type of simulation. He charged towards me and knocked the gun out of my hand. It slides. I jumped for it but he pulled me back by my hair. He wretched my head to the wall and I see spots. I ran and tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg. He flipped me and I fell on my face. My mouth was bleeding. I looked around and my vision was blurry and slow. I got up and saw him pointing the pistol at my head. He pulled the trigger and I ducked just in time. I know I can't beat him in a fight. "Marshall, please." I am begging. I am pathetic. Tears make my face hot. "Please see me, Marshall, please!" He blinks a few times and lowers the gun. "Fionna?" He asked. I smiled. Then he groaned and looked at me with an angry look. "Shut up! I'm not Marshall anymore!" He yelled. He was about to shoot me but his other hand grabbed the gun. "How dare you try and kill my wife?!" He yelled.

Marshall screamed in pain. "Help me!" He yelled as his body contorted. Then he was pointing the gun again. I ran and backflipped over him. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. My hand shook and more tears came. My mouth bleed more and my vision was in doubles. I can't do it. I gave him the gun and fell on my knees in front of him. He did the same and put the gun to my temple. The bullet clicked into the chamber. Maybe it will be as easy to let him shoot me as it is in my dreams. Maybe it's just a quick second of pain and you're dead. I closed my eyes and waited. But he never pulled the trigger. I looked up and Marshall was frozen. His finger was on the trigger but he wouldn't pull it. He dropped the gun and put his hands on his head. He started sweating and he shivered. I put my hand on his arm. "Get it out!" He yelled to me. We both stood up. "STOP IT!" He yelled. "Fool! I am not leaving until I complete my task and kill her!" He yelled. I felt a knife go in and come out. I looked down and saw blood stain my shirt. I saw a white vapor come out of him. He looked confused but then he saw me. I stared at the wound. "Fi? Fi? Fionna?! Hey!" He yelled as he shook me. I finally looked up. "I am so sorry! Let me fix it!" He said. "No. Think about all those times I nearly died. Glob has tried to kill me many times. Maybe he thinks its my time to leave." I said calmly. The tears in his eyes came down and he nodded. He kissed me and I kissed back. Blood stained his shirt. I pulled away and felt weak. I started falling forward but Marshall caught me. He was on his knees. _'Even if you survive this, you won't survive the coma.' _I ignored him. Marshall put me on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat. It was quick. "I love you." He said. I would've said it back but I was to far gone. Then I blacked out.

(Marshall's POV)

She went still in my arms. I looked at her face. Peaceful. Her mouth was opened slightly and she breathed softly. Wait. She was breathing? But she was dead...wasn't she? I put my head on her chest. A weak but steady heartbeat. She was to near death for me to use black magic to help her. The kids were staring at me. "Daddy? Mommy okay?" Amber said. They could say and understand some sentences. "Yes. She's ok." I told her. Her heartbeats were slow and the often faltered. I had to hurry. It was morning so I couldn't take her out with the kids. I ran for my cellphone. "Finn? Fionna's hurt. I need you to help me. I need you and Marceline to contact Princess Bubblegum. Thanks." I said. I ran back to Fionna. I felt her pulse. It was weaker and her breathing slowed. "Hang on."

2 Hours Later

PB had fixed her wound. She might live. She was currently knocked out. PB had made a makeshift hospital in our home. Fionna was on laying on the couch with an IV in her arm. She also had a heart monitor by her. We had to revive her 3 times. I was upstairs with the kids. I was giving them their birthday gifts. They opened them and inside were gifts from Finn and Fionna. From Fionna, Amber got Fionna's old bunny hat and her first sword. The one I gave her. "Don't play with that." I told her. From Finn, she got a bag with miniature people inside. They were copies of us. Fionna, Amber, Finn, Justin, PB, Marceline, Jake, and me. She giggled and put them in the bag. Justin got a brand new blue sword from Fionna and a baseball hat from Finn. Amber put the hat on her head. Her black hair flowed out from the back. I tucked it in and pulled out her bangs. She pulled out her sword. She smiled and looked exactly like Fionna. I laughed. PB came upstairs. "She can stay on the couch until you feel the need to move her..." she said. She looked grim. "She didn't make it?" I asked. She cleared her throat. "We had to put her on a machine to feed her and make her breathe." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Because...she's in a coma." She said.

**NEXT BOOK IS CALLED AWAKENED. IT HAS BEEN WRITTEN ALREADY SO READ THAT TO CONTINUE THE STORY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? READ BOOK 7 AWAKENED!**


End file.
